Lucky Boy
by Big Diesel
Summary: Eijun comes to the club alone after his friends cancel on him. As he was making the decision to leave, he sees a damsel that catches his attention. The same can be true for the damsel. Unbeknownst to Eijun, the damsel isn't a damsel. {Eijun x Haruichi} {Kominato x Sawamura} {one-shot} {contains yaoi, crossdressing. Discretion is advised}


Eijun Sawamura didn't care for clubs. The idea of being congested in an area like an sardine wasn't exciting. However, it was the end of baseball season and many of his friends suggested that they should go to the club to get the edge off. As Eijun sat alone at his table, his friends in question weren't there. The sounds of heavy bass music, accompanied by smoke and rainbow-colored lights were getting to him. This wasn't his scene. Another few minutes and he was going to head home.

After finally making his mind up, he prepared to head for the exit. However, several feet away from him, he saw something that garnered his interest. Standing at the bar was a very attractive young woman. She couldn't be no more than eighteen, nineteen years of age. She had a very small frame. Her pink hair complimented her skin complexion. She must have been a hidden beauty because her bangs covered her eyes. She had just received a drink from the bartender. She was very delicate, bowing to the bartender as she held on to her drink with both hands. As he continued observing the pinkette, she had slender curves and flat, but decent butt.

It didn't take long when the pinkette locked eyes onto the young pitcher. His eyes averted away, tending to the watered down liquor that he didn't care to drink. Playing coy, he sat back at his seat, taking the beverage and taking fake sips. He had hoped to have a little timing before the pinkette turned away.

That failed because the pinkette was heading toward his direction.

As the pinkette was approaching, he couldn't help to notice her way of walking and dressing. She wore a white blouse that was very loose, but was situated in the right places. Her bra strap was showing, but it looked as if she had never wore a bra before. Why was Eijun inquisitive of the small things, he thought to himself. She wore her black jeans that complimented her body. It hugged in all of the right places. A gust of air entered Eijun's breath as the pinkette made it to his line of sight.

As she approached, she stopped, giving her a few feet to observe the gentleman. She clicked her tongue, emitting a smile.

"Evening, is this seat taken," questioned the pinkette.

He nervously shook his head, telling her that it wasn't. She nodded her head, walking to the area and sat a few inches away from Eijun. By that time, the drink was dripping onto his moustache. He placed it back down. The pinkette took her drink and took a few sips. She was very nimble.

"First time at the club," asked the pinkette.

"It's not," answered Eijun. "I come here from time to time when I have free time."

She smiled. "Free time?" She scanned him. "You must be a student by the way you are giving me this information."

Eijun confessed to the pinkette that he was a student at the nearby university. He also told her that he was on a baseball scholarship with hopes to go to the big leagues in the United States.

"Oh, that's the university I attend as well," said the pinkette as she was blushing. "I am a freshman."

"Really," explained Eijun while raising his eyebrows. "I am a freshman, too."

She giggled. "Really? Why haven't I have seen you at Freshman Seminar?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat. This time, he drank the watered liquor to soothe his dry throat. "I wouldn't know. Maybe you are an adjunct or an absentee."

The pinkette giggled once more. This time, she peered closer and pressed her hands on his thigh. "Maybe you haven't see me there." She raised her bangs. Eijun's mouth with agape. "Because you don't have a clue on recognizing your best friend."

Eijun's face went smug as the feminine voice dropped to her normal voice. Eijun backed away when realizing that the woman in question was actually his best friend, a male, Haruichi Kominato.

He spat out his drink, which made the pinkette laugh. "What in the hell, man?"

He stuck out his tongue. "I can't believe you actually thought I was a girl." He spat out while laughing and holding on to his stomach. "Man, you should have seen the look on your face. Miyuki was right about this."

Eijun displayed a stern look. "Miyuki?"

Haruichi took a drink of his liquor. "Why you think Miyuki and the guys didn't show? They wanted a play a prank on you."

"A prank," he retorted. "A prank for what?"

Haruichi told the surprised and stunned Eijun that their previous loss with their rival team was at his fault. Miyuki suggested to Haruichi that they should play a prank on Eijun as payback.

"Holy shit," replied Eijun with a disappointed look of displeasure. "All of that hell. And for one mistake? I mean we made it to playoffs."

"Losing playoffs is like not winning at all," replied Haruichi. "That's the philosophical mindset of Miyuki."

He slammed his back to the seat. "The fuck! All for this?! Damn, to think I was talking to a cute girl who I didn't see to be my best friend."

Haruichi patted Eijun on his shoulder. "Don't be too bent out of shape." He looked to Eijun. "Judging by your position earlier, you needed to loosen up."

"Whatever," replied Eijun as he was contemplating to leave. However, he was stopped when Haruichi snapped at the traveling waitress.

"Oi! Two Strawberry Sunrises," he told the waitress. She whisked away to her destination. Eijun turned to the pinkette. "What's going on?"

"Going to loosen you up," he winked to his best friend. "Learn how to have fun!"

"I really don't care to drink," explained Eijun.

"No, no, no! The problem is that you pick liquor from your elders." He made a face. "Making you hard and Mr. Grumpy Pants." He tugged at Eijun's cheeks, which he slapped back. "So, that's why you are getting something sweet."

He looked to his surroundings. He wasn't in the mood to dance. However, he wasn't quite ready to return home. With nothing better to do, he decided to take in on Haruichi's offer.

One drink wouldn't hurt him, he thought.

He took his first drink of his Sunrise. He enjoyed the flavoring on his drink.

"I'd told you would like it," winked Haruichi once again.

Eijun didn't respond. He blushed as he took his drink. He finished it within minutes.

"Want another," questioned Haruichi. "I am buying."

Eijun smiled. "Well, that's the least you can do since you did play this prank on me."

After four glasses of the Strawberry Sunrise and a few shots of Vodka, Eijun was toasted. Everything was funny to him The awkwardness of our waitress, which by now was giving him such an erection. The now-trance music playing in the background was amusing. Everything was slowing down and his voice began to slur. Even when that was occurring, he even have begun laughing. By that time, Haruichi was laughing. He was amused. Very amused.

Eijun knew that the pinkette had a few glasses himself, but not as much of the consumption of this baseball player. The more he observed the pinkette, the more he saw his feminine features. Like how his soft looking lips curved when seeing something funny. How flushed his face look when licking sour lemons with salt. His smell, smelling of honeydew and sweet blackberries. How can a boy look this good to look like a girl, questioned Eijun in his mind.

He took the last swig of his vodka before slamming it down on the table. He was out for the count.

"Finished," questioned the pinkette as he was swaying his hair.

"Can't do it anymore." He managed to say that and that took a bit before he started to produce word vomit. Whenever he attempted to speak, it became word vomit. He couldn't contain his laughter. He burst out laughing loudly while beating the table hard. He was so caught up in the moment that he did not pay attention that the pinkette was getting closer to his line of sight.

He extended his arm around the edge of the seat. He have invited Haruichi to join him.

 _Dude, what are you doing?_ His conscience was asking him. _Do you know that this is your best friend? A boy? A boy?! Are you aware of the decisions are you making at this point in time?  
_  
The pinkette took his invitation as he nuzzled, better yet, enveloped around his chest. Her pink, flushed cheeks were becoming red like the intensity of Eijun's face. It was flushed as he was basking in the glow of his inebriation.

Haruichi pressed his warm body on him, giving Eijun a harder erection. Eijun couldn't contain the feeling the pinkette was giving him. His blouse was soft, brushing against Eijun with such intent. The pinkette looked up at me with those alluring eyes. It spoke words to him without moving his lips.

They stared into each other's eyes. The pinkette turned to his direction. Eijun closed his eyes as he tasted the pinkette. His lips enveloped around Haruichi's as they shared a kiss. Eijun slid his hand around Haruichi's hair and continued down to his back. His breath, labored by the touch of Eijun's hand.

"Bakamura," he whispered under his chin. The nickname gave Eijun such precious memories of his past. The pinkette gave him quick, feathery pecks around his neck. He extended his fingertips around Eijun's chest. He pressed hard into his body, creating pressure that at any moment Eijun could have burst.

"I think we should go somewhere," the pinkette whispered into his ear before licking within the canal.

Haruichi, as promised, paid for the drinks. The duo splitted a taxi to take them to the nearest love motel. Not even a few minutes of entering the room, they became hungry beasts, aching for each other's body as if they were Adam and Eve. They felt like they were beings created with the purpose of indulging in this forbidden sex.

Eijun grabbed the pinkette's breasts, making him moan in between breaths. Haruichi told him to go harder and harder he went. Eijun made his kisses around his neck, tenderizing her pink flesh. The pinkette's face was flushed from how much he wanted him.

 _I want him. I want him. I didn't care for anything but partaking in him. No one matters. I don't care he is a boy. He is feminine to me and that's what matters. Gender doesn't mean a thing. I am hungry for this boy._

The pinkette kneeled on the bed as he pulled down Eijun's zipper and pulled out his dick. His dick was throbbing and wanted the pinkette as badly as he did. The pinkette kissed the tip a few times before entering hus moist mouth. Feeling his tongue wrapped around it was amazing. It couldn't be in comparison of the girls he had encounters with in his past.

The sounds of his mouth thrusting while he wrapped his arms around Eijun's legs, never wanting to let him go. It wasn't long before Eijun have unloaded his seed inside of his mouth. At each spurt, he sucked and he swallowed. Eijun' body felt she consumed his soul before he wanted to fall. However, he wasn't done. Haruichi sat back on the bed and move aside his panties where he saw his moist cave.

His cave was inviting. It reminded me of the bubblegum song when he was a kid. How many pieces did he desired? Only one, Haruichi.

 _His Lucky Boy_

"Put it in me, Eijun- _kun_ ," mustered Haruichi in between breaths. "Make my pussy know who it belongs to."

I put my head of my dick slowly before entering her pussy.

The sounds of loud thrusting began as he made his way inside of Haruichi. He lifted his hips as leverage so he can further go inside of him. He moaned, grabbing the covers. He was laughing, crying, screaming. All emotions were allowed under the sun they were doing in that room.

"Don't stop," responded Haruichi in a raspy voice. His voice was already giving out from the ongoing moaning he was receiving from Eijun. Although he was being quiet through biting his pillow, it was putting pressure on his voice. Droplets of sweat from Eijun covered his face. He allowed the sweat to blend with his saliva. Tasting his lover in many ways than one.

Eijun let his hand drift to Haruichi's breast. He gave it light scraps, wanting Haruichi to go mad. He wanted him to go crazy with desire, with passion. He wanted more of his feminine voice. He thrusted rougher, wanting him to receive his love.

"Come closer," urged the pinkette as he wrapped his arms around Eijun's neck. He whispered into his ear, things he never wanted to say, but they were his true, complete thoughts. Words like he wanted him, needed him and didn't want to stop. Words that would tighten Haruichi's cavern more and expediate Eijun's climax.

The pinkette licked his neck, biting into it. He was staking his claim, regardless of how Eijun felt about it.

"Haruichi," screamed Eijun. "I am close to coming."

"Make me come," urged the pinkette. "Make me come from my pussy."

Following his command, Eijun intensified the thrusting. He decided to give him a good thrust to make them climax. The sound of his hips slapping Haruichi's ass made the pinkette moaned deeply. Through his muffled voice he was feeling good. On the second thrust, the pinkette came from his dick. His milk spurted from its sprout, landing on his stomach and on his chin. Haruichi felt that good surge of energy released.

It wasn't long when he felt the hotness entering his cavern. The pinkette welcomed Eijun's seed. Eijun continued to spurt along with thrusting. Each thrust, he had heard Haruichi make jerking noises. Eijun ebbed in the afterglow until his climax ceased.

Before he pulled out, he took hold of Eijun's face and gave him another kiss. They swapped tongues, tasting their love.

Eijun lifted himself up from Haruichi and lied back to his side of the bed. He observed the shaking body before him. Haruichi was quivering as he was heavily panting. His body was covered in sweat, his nipples remain hardened, and overall, Eijun's seed was pouring from his ass. Haruichi's tongue was sticking out, covering his face with his arm.

"So," Eijun broke the silence, scratching his head. "About tonight."

Haruichi removed his arm. "What about tonight?"

"What does this make us?"

Haruichi grabbed Eijun by the chin and pecked him on his lips. "You're thinking too hard again. Let's get some rest. We will talk in the morning." He slid his arm across Eijun's neck and rested on his chest. Eijun began yawning tried not to think about it as well. He closed his eyes, looking at the pinkette for a final time before joining him in their slumber.

It was the middle of the night when Haruichi Kominato woke up from his slumber. He carefully slid himself away from Eijun. He smiled as he saw Eijun snoring. He went to the floor and grabbed his panties. He slid them on before putting on Eijun's shirt and walked out on the balcony.

He reached for a pack of cigarettes as he pulled out his cell phone. He saw that he had a message.

The message came from Miyuki.

 _I must say that you have quite a set of balls on paying us boys well to not hang with Bakamura tonight. I mean, we aren't turning down free money, but you must have some serious business on us not hanging out with him._

 _Anyway, thank you for the cash because me and the boys have some lucky girls to hang with tonight. So, thanks. Let me know we can help in any more of your ventures._

 _Miyuki._

Haruichi smiled, deleting the text. He sat at the chair as he blew into the night sky.

"Eijun- _kun_ might be crazy and he might be stupid, but he is my lucky charm." He let a heavy sigh. "A lucky charm I refuse to let go."

 **THE END**


End file.
